


Salted Wound {Zarry AU}

by umwyd



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umwyd/pseuds/umwyd
Summary: "Give your heart, and say come take it."





	1. prologue.

Have you ever experienced such pain that you had no idea what to do so all you did was nothing? You simply stayed in bed and stared up at a blank ceiling for days on end, wondering why you had to experience this excruciating pain or why you were still living at this point? This pain that made you feel as though there was a knife sinking deeper into the pit of your heart and twisting with every inch until you feel there was no point anymore?

That was me a year ago, and that was a pain that would constantly come back to me because I chose the wrong path, the wrong _person_. 

This is a story about my once terrible love life. The experience I had felt of finally growing up, where I finally met reality and fought with it until I finally found peace. Or at least where I thought I had found peace. This is my experience and my story. This is my life. 


	2. one.

It started off rather odd, in my opinion, but then again, it started out like any other cliche story; it was all very unexpected. You're together constantly then suddenly separated and somehow back together again. How did that happen? Well, I don't know. I can't even seem to figure it out myself and it all happened so long ago. I became devoted to a man who never really even cared for me. He said that he loved me and that knowing I was breathing was his way of keeping him going even through the shittiest days yet he expressed that in the weirdest way.

He hurt me. _Repeatedly_.

I allowed this terrible cycle to continue, always running back because he was all I knew. I ran back because I hoped for that good to stay within him and that we would work. I had the smallest bit of hope that he would change for the better of not only us, but him. 

Eventually, that hope shriveled up. He beat me down. 

To me, it all seemed too real, everything he said or did, the way he touched me and looked at me yet I didn't realize the sick game he was playing; I was completely fooled. I did not notice the real emotion behind his eyes, the evil he planned, what he used to manipulate me and pull me back in. It worked every time.

_"Just tell me that it's okay that I was being an asshole last night and that you still love me and that we're okay." He said. "I just get nervous because I love you so much and I've lost you so many times already and I can't risk it."_

What was I suppose to say to that? How could I say no? 

So I said it was okay and that I love him. Things went back to normal. I fell right back into his arms again.

Of course, it came to the point where I did finally realize it all. I understood the game but I still played. Like I said, _he was all I knew._ I tried to find someone else but it never felt right because it wasn't him and I didn't know them, I knew him. 

**\----**

I really wanted him. He looked so gorgeous standing there, and as creepy as it may sound, I've always sort of watched him, admired the little things he did or said. I knew I had no chance with him and I knew the kind of man he was so I stayed away, remained in the background. I've heard things about him and how he got around. The rumors didn't stop me though. Somehow, one day, I gained the courage to speak with him. 

I tapped his shoulder, watched him turn only to look him dead in the eye and say, "Hello."

At the moment, all I could think was, _who the fuck says hello?_

He looked at me and smiled slightly. I could feel the butterflies building up. "Hey." He said, the humorous glint in his emerald eyes making it hard for me to actually form proper words, my thoughts jumbling up as my cheeks became hot and flushed.

"I'm uh- I'm Zayn." I say, feeling myself shy away from his gaze. 

"Harry." He stated, his tone firm and confident; he made it so hard for me to keep up the brave demeanor. 

"Yeah, I know." _Wow, Zayn, nice going._

It came out and there's no going back now. He furrowed his eyebrows but I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes; he was either weirded out or amused but I couldn't get over how real this was. Was this real?

"I gotta go but we'll talk more, yeah? I'll see you around." He said, waving me goodbye and walking away. 

That day lead to a chase, a little game that I enjoyed. I didn't know if he truly liked me but if it meant being with him, I'd do it. 

The more the game went on, the stronger my feelings towards him became and I believe he felt the same yet I was still so unsure; he gave so many mixed signals that it left me so frustrated until the day he asked me out on a date.

"You're more to me than just sex." He said, eyes soft and his hand caressing my cheek, the feeling of his thumb grazing along my lower lip making it hard to concentrate. "And I want to take you out on a date which is weird because I don't usually do dates but-- I really want to."

I agreed, nodding a little too eagerly.

He took me out that night on a glorious date; he had brought me flowers, kissed my cheek, and told me how beautiful I looked. I was surprised because I had thought I looked a total fool. I didn't have very decent clothes so all I could really manage was a black button up, black jeans, and my boots. 

He had such a nice car. I didn't know what car it was because I'm not really a car kind of guy but _geez, it was a really nice car._  

He took me out to dinner, we both continued to sort of eye flirt with each other and I'd let out a small, quiet laugh here and there to release the butterflies that continued to flutter around in my stomach; he made me so shy. He even grabbed my hand and told me how beautiful I was again.

I fell quick.

We ate dinner and he took me home but I never saw him again. He vanished without a trace. I didn't know what to think. I tried to get ahold of him but I got nothing so I let it go. I pulled myself away before I got too attached and that saved me a whole lot. But he never left my mind.

I will never forget how it felt when he looked at me with those eyes, or the way his thumb grazed along my cheek. I will not forget the smirk that etched onto his lips when he said something snarky or simply made a sexual comment that made me hit him. Most of all, I won't forget his smile that was so rare but genuine when noticed.

He was so beautiful, and I will never forget that. 


	3. two.

I finally did move on. I didn't find anyone but I was content being alone. I had gotten use to the feeling of being only with myself. I had admirers but my feelings towards anyone weren't strong enough.

It was so unfair to them but I couldn't just flip a switch, could I?

No. Not until I met another boy. He was different than most, very sweet and loving, shy too. He became my best friend. We both wanted more, I knew that. But I knew better. He had a boyfriend; a _really nice, genuine, and incredibly good looking boyfriend_. 

There was tension between us and it was terrible. I couldn't look at him in a friend way anymore no matter how hard I tried. I could tell he felt the same. It was incredible how easy I could read him but he made it easy to tell. He touched me different ways. It was more longing and needy than usual. It grew progressively harder to refrain. 

One night, him and his boyfriend had gotten in an argument; they broke up that night. He came to me, of course, his best friend; the shoulder he could cry on and the only person he felt he could really trust. I was the one always there. I had never seen him so vulnerable before. It was so weird but I felt the need to take care of him and be there.

I held him tight, didn't dare let go but I felt that urge again. I wanted to touch him so bad. But I didn't. I kissed him instead. His skin was hot against my lips, it felt so wonderful. So I kept going. I let my lips linger longer, pressing more soft kisses against the skin of his neck. I could feel him push against me but it was a weak attempt.

"Zayn.." He murmured breathlessly. I could hear the need. He didn't want me to stop.

"Just let me." I replied in a soft tone, voice husky and smooth.

He gave in to me. 

I woke up the next day. He was gone. I was confused but I brushed it off. I rolled back over and went back to bed.

**\----**

When I woke again, I was absolutely exhausted. I had barely any energy to move but when I finally did, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and saw he had called. I got up slowly and called him back. This probably wasn't the best time to call back since I just woke up and I was still half asleep, barely even able to form proper thoughts.

"Hello," The voice chimed through the phone while I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Hey," I rasped, "why'd you leave?" 

"Because it was wrong." _Ouch._

"Well, why didn't you at least tell me you were leaving?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Because I knew you'd get me to stay. I can't say no to you." 

I let out a soft sigh after that. I didn't really know what to say, so I said nothing.

"I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay." 

The call ended and I sat there just- _confused_.

But within the next day, we were talking again. He was back with his boyfriend and they were two happy love birds. I was jealous now. I had never been jealous of them before. I couldn't do much unfortunately and I even saw he was talking to someone else. I didn't know who he was but he was calling the guy his best friend. That only doubled the jealousy.

We hooked up again when they got in another fight. 

This became a repetitive cycle until we were hooking up even when they were together. It was wrong but that didn't stop us. He eventually confessed his love for me. 

We made love that night. For the first time. It was strong, needy, passionate sex. It was wonderful. 

It was going well for a while. We were happy. I felt this guilt but I always chose to brush that aside. But then something happened.

I met his new friend. 

_Harry._

I couldn't believe it. It was him again. I thought he was gone for good; a guy that was just a summer love but here he was. He was standing right in front of me, looking me in the eye. He played it off cool and like he didn't know me but I saw it in his eyes. He remembered me.

That's when it all hit me. Everything I was doing was wrong. 

That night, he tried to get with me again and instead I brushed him off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This. This is wrong." 

He looked so confused.

"This is wrong. Everything. You keep running to me when something goes wrong between you two and you say you love me but as soon as you can get him back, you always run back. I can't play this game anymore. I'm tired of being the second choice so either you choose him or me."

You could see it; the guilt, the pain, the uneasiness, all of it was all settling in. There was tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Zayn, don't make me do this."

"I've had enough. I can't do this anymore. You need to decide. If you won't decide, I'll tell him myself." I said, meaning every word I said. "You have until tomorrow."

That was it and I made him leave. 

The next day came and he never decided so I confessed to his boyfriend of everything that has happening, then dropped my once so called best friend and somehow Marvelous slipped his way back into my life. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until the moment he returned but things hadn't gone the way I thought. 

He vanished again.


End file.
